The effects of multiple sclerosis (MS) on cognition, thought to occur in 50-75% of persons with MS, have gained increasing recognition as one of the major disabling symptoms of the disease. While numerous studies have addressed the emotional and physical impact of MS, little attention has been given to strategies that might help manage the cognitive changes commonly experienced by persons with MS. The proposed study seeks to refine and test a novel computer-assisted cognitive rehabilitation intervention, MAPSS-MS (Memory, Attention, &Problem Solving Skills for persons with MS). The goal of this intervention is to help persons with MS maximize their cognitive functioning and develop skills and strategies to manage cognitive limitations. The MAPSS-MS has both a group component and an individual computer-assisted cognitive rehabilitation component. The group component of the intervention is designed to help participants improve self-efficacy for control of MS symptoms and use of compensatory strategies. The group intervention will be paired with an innovative computer-assisted cognitive rehabilitation (CACR) component that can be implemented in the participant's home. The CACR will assist individuals to develop attention, executive, memory and problem solving skills. The specific aims of this exploratory study are to: (1) Determine the feasibility of delivering the MAPPS- MS - an intervention to improve cognitive functioning for persons with MS;(2) Explore the effects of the "MAPPS-MS" intervention on cognitive performance (battery of neuropsychological tests), use of memory strategies, self-efficacy for control of MS, neuropsychological competence in activities of daily living, depressive symptoms, and perceived quality of life: and (3) Explore participant perceptions of the acceptability and usefulness of the MAPSS-MS intervention in their daily lives. The effects of the intervention on outcome variables will be assessed using a randomized clinical trial design with a wait list control group in a sample of 66 persons with MS. Measurements of study variables will occur at baseline, at 2 months (immediately after the MAPPS intervention), and at 5 months (3 months after the intervention is complete). Findings from this exploratory study will support future research designed to improve the cognitive functioning and quality of life of persons with MS. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Difficulties with cognitive functioning are common and disabling for persons with multiple sclerosis (MS). The proposed study will test a computer-assisted cognitive rehabilitation intervention that is designed to improve both cognitive performance and cognitive competence for functioning in everyday life.